


Spur of the Moment (Viviendo el Momento) Traducción

by DamaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaNegra/pseuds/DamaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra continúa mientras Harry Potter entra en su sexto año. Obligado a trabajar con Severus Snape para acabar con la guerra, ¿qué sucede cuando los sentimientos cambian? ¿Cómo alguien puede centrarse en los sentimientos cuando una guerra amenaza el mundo mágico? ¿Se acabará la guerra o el mundo? Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spur of the Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/62046) by TeamFreeWill94. 



> N/A:Hola, gente. Bienvenidos a Spur at the Moment (Viviendo el Momento), ahora completo. Esta es una historia Harry/Severus y es slash. Habrá situaciones sexuales entre dos hombres, situaciones para adultos. Habrá violencia, habla levemente soez, y muerte de un personaje en esta historia. Si algo de esto te molesta, no leas y no dejes comentarios groseros acerca del contenido de la historia.
> 
> N/T: Esta historia tiene 75 capítulos y esta completa. Es mi primera traducción de un fanfic y agradecería que dejaseis comentarios para saber si los estoy haciendo bien.
> 
> Que disfrutéis de la historia. :)

—No, Albus. No voy a hacerlo. — Severus Snape le espetó a Albus Dumbledore, quien simplemente le sonrió.

—Tú debes. Vosotros dos sois lo más importante en esta guerra y debéis trabajar juntos.— Dumbledore le dijo.

—Profesor, — un Harry Potter de dieciséis años finalmente habló, por primera vez en casi veinte minutos. — He captado que desea que trabajemos juntos, y si ayuda con la guerra, lo haré, pero el Profesor Snape me odia. No creo que él nunca trabaje conmigo.

—¿Ves, Severus? Harry está dispuesto a trabajar contigo. — Dumbledore sonrió a sus dos muchachos favoritos.

—Él me odia tanto como yo lo odio. — Snape cruzó sus brazos y le frunció el ceño al Director.

—Estoy seguro de que ambos son más que capaces de dejar de lado viejas discusiones, consolidar una confianza mutua, y trabajar juntos para poner fin a esta guerra. — Dumbledore dijo y Snape enarcó una ceja con escepticismo mientras Harry escondía una sonrisa.

—Eso lo dudo mucho, Albus.— Snape dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Qué parte? — Dumbledore dijo, con los ojos azules centelleando, como de costumbre.

—¡Todo ello! — Snape gritó y Harry reprimió una risa.

—Yo creo que puede hacerse. Ambos son muy cuidadosos. Esto podría ser una ventaja en la guerra. — Dumbledore dijo y Snape le fulminó con la mirada. — Comenzad tan pronto como sea posible. Oh, y ¿Severus?— dijo cuando el Maestro de Pociones trató de hacer una salida apresurada. — Cuando le enseñes a Harry Oclumancia, comienza enseñándole lo básico. Supongo que fui poco claro el año pasado. Harry nunca ha aprendido algo acerca de la Oclumancia.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos cuando mencionaron la Oclumancia. Él miró a Dumbledore quién sonreía serenamente mientras Snape cerraba los ojos. Harry suponía que el hombre tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y había alcanzado el final de su paciencia.

—Albus, — dijo Snape lentamente, — ¿no pensaste en decirme eso el año pasado?

— Soy viejo, Severus, y la noche había sido difícil. Se me escapó de la mente con la urgencia de que Harry necesitaba ser enseñado.—Dumbledore le dijo y Snape entrecerró los ojos al Director.

—Eso explica mucho.— Snape murmuró entre dientes.— ¿Podemos salir, Albus?

—Sí, eso era todo. Depende de vosotros dos hacer este trabajo. — Dumbledore los contemplaba por encima de sus gafas.

—Sí, señor. — Harry asintió, no gustándole la manera en que lo miraba el Director.

—Excelente. Podéis iros.— Dumbledore sonrió.

—Vamos, Potter.— Snape gruñó, agarrando la muñeca de Harry y empujándolo fuera de la oficina.

—Em, ¿Profesor Snape?— Harry dijo mientras era arrastrado a través de la escuela.

—Cállate, Potter.— Snape dijo con veneno.

—Estaré callado, señor, — Harry dijo, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa en el rostro del espía.

—¿Harry? — escuchó a Ron y Hermione decir a la vez. Miró alrededor y vio que ellos salían de la biblioteca.

—Hey, chicos, — Harry dijo, todavía siendo jalado por el pasillo.

—¿Qué está pasando, colega? — Ron preguntó.

—Detención por dos semanas. — Harry dijo inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué? — Hermione preguntó mientras ella y Ron seguían a Harry y Snape.

—¿Recordáis cuando Snape me hizo rehacer la Poción Multijugos?— Asintieron — He volado el aula.

Snape estaba secretamente impresionado. Harry estaba actuando como un completo Slytherin. Habría creído la mentira si no hubiera conocido el secreto. Pronto llegaron a los aposentos de Snape y susurró la contraseña. La puerta se abrió y él arrastró a Harry dentro.

—Nos vemos más tarde. — Harry gritó justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Harry miró a su alrededor y se enamoró casi inmediatamente de las habitaciones. Estaban decoradas en azules oscuros y verdes y rojos. Había un sofá junto a la chimenea de piedra grande con un sofá de dos plazas directamente al otro lado de él. Un sillón reclinable junto a los dos sofás, enfrente de la chimenea. Había una pequeña mesa de café en el centro del círculo improvisado.

Una alfombra de diferentes tonos de verde encaja en el piso alrededor de la sala de estar. Levantó la vista y se encontró mirando a través de una puerta que claramente daba a la cocina. Incluso desde donde estaba, Harry sabía que la habitación estaba impecable, como el resto de los aposentos. Se dio cuenta de otras cuatro puertas. Asumió que una era el dormitorio y otra el baño, pero se preguntó de que eran las otras dos.

—Estoy seguro de que incluso usted puede notar, que estos son mis aposentos personales.— Snape dijo y Harry rodó los ojos.

 _Obviamente,_ dijo silenciosamente.

—Vamos a hacer todo nuestro trabajo aquí a menos que tengamos que cambiar por alguna razón.— Snape le dijo y Harry asintió. —No crea que nada en nuestra relación actual va a cambiar sólo porque estamos siendo forzados a trabajar juntos.

—Ni lo soñaría, señor. — Harry dijo inocentemente, pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes.

Snape entrecerró los ojos al Gryffindor de nuevo. —De acuerdo. Ahora, esa historia que le dijiste a tus amigos era francamente Slytherin. — Dijo, y Harry enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Un cumplido?¿Del Profesor Snape?¿Para mí, Harry Potter? Espere, debo mandarle una lechuza a El Profeta.— Harry dijo con una sonrisa. Snape frunció el ceño para ocultar su propia diversión. El chico sin duda se ha vuelto más abierto desde la muerte de su padrino.

—No deje que le afecte, Potter. No los doy a menudo o felizmente.— Snape dijo.

—Eso encaja con lo que he oído. — Harry asintió, sonriendo.

 _El chico realmente ha crecido, al parecer,_ Snape pensó y entonces se sacudió. ¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento? La muerte del chucho le había dado al chico más madurez y se había vuelto mucho más lleno de vida a pesar de todo lo que había visto y se enfrentaría en el, por desgracia, futuro próximo. Harry aún podría ser infantil, sobre todo con sus amigos, pero a Snape le pareció entrañable que un muchacho que había visto más de lo que debía pudiera actuar tanto como un adulto, como un niño.

—Ahora, su historia nos da tiempo para planificar las reuniones y tapaderas y otras necesidades. — Snape dijo.

Harry asintió de nuevo, completamente serio ahora. —¿Podré decirle a Ron y Hermione lo que esta pasando?— preguntó.

—No veo ningún problema con ello, siempre y cuando no digan nada. No podemos arriesgarnos a que la gente equivocada averigüe que estamos trabajando juntos para acabar con Voldemort. —Snape le dijo y miró a Harry, que lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa. —¿Qué?— le espetó.

—Ha dicho Voldemort, — Harry dijo lentamente.

—¿Cual es la finalidad de eso, Potter? — Snape dijo impacientemente.

—Nunca he oído que lo llamase 'Voldemort', señor. Solo he escuchado que lo llamase 'Señor Tenebroso'. No pensé que dijera su nombre, no desde que fuera un Motífago y tuviera que disimular. — Harry dijo, observando al Maestro de Pociones.

—El Profesor Dumbledore me ayudó a romper el hábito, — Snape le dijo.

Harry sonrió, — Bien.

Snape le miró con curiosidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario. —Ahora, habrá muchas cosas para trabajar. Oclumancia, duelo, investigación, nuevos hechizos, y la lista sigue. Tendremos que hacer un programa que funcione con nuestros horarios actuales

—Tengo práctica de Quidditch tres veces a la semana. Soy el capitán, así que tengo que estar allí.— Harry dijo, observando como Snape se sentó en el sofá, jalando de pergamino, tinta y una pluma hacia él.

—Siéntese, — Snape le ordenó y Harry rápidamente se sentó en el sillón reclinable.—¿Cuándo tiene Quidditch? — le preguntó.

Harry parpadeó, — ¿Huh?

Snape rodó los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. — Quidditch, chico. ¿Cuándo tiene práctica? — le espetó con rabia.

—Oh, —Harry dijo. — Las noches después de la cena. Martes, jueves y domingos.

Snape escribió en su pergamino. —¿Tiene alguna otra actividad después de la escuela?

—No, sólo la tarea y salir con mis amigos. — Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitaré tiempo para la corrección.— Snape dijo, escribiendo más.—Tendremos uno o dos días libres.

—Señor, ¿puede ser el domingo un día libre?— Harry pregunto cautelosamente. — Es solo, el domingo es casi siempre mi día más ocupado de la semana. Tengo Quidditch y en general hago la tarea o trato de averiguar los otros Horrocruxes con Ron y Hermione. — explicó.

—De acuerdo. Hago muchas de mis correcciones el domingo. Sin embargo, a veces tendré que corregir durante nuestros encuentros. — Snape asintió.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que siempre tenía su corrección hecha de inmediato.— Harry sonrió.

—No tengo problemas para imaginar que deje su trabajo para el último minuto. —Snape le sonrió con suficiencia.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada. —Por lo menos yo hago el trabajo.

—No es una cuestión de si lo hace o no, es el esfuerzo y el contenido. Ambos de los cuales usted carece miserablemente. — Snape dijo.

—No es mi culpa que yo sea malo en pociones. Es difícil hacerlas bien con Malfoy saboteando mi poción y usted constantemente gritándome.— Harry dijo enfadado.

—No trate de culpar de su incompetencia a otros.— Snape dijo sin darle importancia, escribiendo en el pergamino otra vez.

—Es un cretino.— dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie.

—Y tu eres un niñato. Siéntese. — dijo Snape.

—Váyase a la mierda. — Harry dijo, y se marchó, dando un portazo.

************

Harry entró furiosamente en la sala común de Gryffindor y se lanzó a su silla habitual, sin advertir a Ron y Hermione en sus lugares habituales.

—¿Harry? —Hermione dijo después de un rápido vistazo a Ron.

Él no la miró, siguió mirando el fuego agonizante. —¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasó? —Hermione preguntó.

—Sip, colega. ¿No deberías estar en detención con Snape?—dijo Ron.

—Nunca hubo detención. No volé el aula.—dijo Harry,—No sabía si podía contaros la verdad, así que tuve que mentiros.

—¿Verdad?— Hermione y Ron fruncieron el ceño. —¿Que verdad?

—Estoy trabajando con el Profesor Snape. Dumbledore quiere que trabajemos juntos para tratar de poner fin a la guerra.— Harry les dijo, y ambos sonrieron, Ron más a regañadientes.

—Debes estar feliz por eso.— sonrió Hermione.

—Cuando él no esta siendo un completo cretino. — Dijo Harry y Hermione se rió entre dientes.

Había sido en su cuarto año que Harry entendió que era positivamente gay. Le gustaba Cho Chang, pero cuando ella le dijo que no para ir al Baile de Yule, no había dolido tanto como él pensaba que lo haría. Cuando se habían besado el año anterior, no había sentido nada. No le había gustado el beso en absoluto. Había sabido entonces que él seguro que era gay. Sabía cuando una chica era bonita, pero no se sentía atraído por ellas como si lo estaba por los hombres.

Él se lo había dicho a Ron y Hermione después de su beso con Cho. Hermione, como siempre, reaccionó como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo. Ron estaba asombrado pero lo aceptó fácilmente, ya que su hermano Charlie también era gay. Él había estado exultante de que su amigo le hubiese aceptado a pesar de haber sido bastante seguro de que lo harían. Se había encontrado ligeramente atraído por algunos de los chicos de alrededor de la escuela, pero no había tenido ninguna relación, ni encontrado a nadie con quien realmente quisiera estar. No quería una aventura rápida. Quería una relación real. Una que pudiera ir más allá.

—¿Cómo vais a trabajar juntos? — preguntó Hermione.

—Todavía no estoy seguro. Él estaba haciendo un programa cuándo lo dejé. Vamos a estar haciendo Oclumancia de nuevo junto con un montón de cosas.— les dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?— preguntó Ron.

—Estaba siendo un cretino.—dijo Harry.

—¿Qué pasó? — cuestionó Ron.

—Empezamos a pelear por Pociones. Me dijo que no culpara a otros de que yo sea malo en Pociones. Le llamé cretino, me llamó niñato, y me fui después de decirle que se fuera a la mierda.— dijo simplemente Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió al libro en su regazo. Harry miró a Ron, confundido, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros.

************

Snape miró fijamente la puerta, ya cerrada. Negó con la cabeza. No había forma de que este arreglo funcionara. Potter y él tenían mucho mas que una historia a sus espaldas. Simplemente no funcionaría y el director lo sabía; él simplemente no lo admitiría. Estaba demasiado atrapado en su pequeña fantasía de Severus Snape y Harry Potter volviéndose los mejores de los amigos.

Gimió mientras sus pensamientos seguían en Harry—Maldito—Potter. No podía soportar al muchacho y se ponía peor cuando el mocoso ocupaba constantemente sus pensamientos, siendo la siempre presente molestia que era. Por qué Dumbledore no podía ver que los dos se detestaban demasiado como para cambiar estaba más allá de su entendimiento y él no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Tan solo le causaría daños.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y respirando con dificultad en un intento por controlar su ira, le lanzó una mirada asesina a la puerta cuando alguien llamó. Esperaba sinceramente, por el bien del visitante, que fuera importante. Guardando su cólera lo mejor que pudo, anunció, —Entre.

La puerta se abrió y Minerva McGonagall entró, luciendo adusta. Enarcó una ceja hacia la bruja. —No me mires a mí de esa manera, Severus Snape.— le espetó, causando que su ceja se alzara más.

—¿Requieres algo, Minerva, o simplemente deseas gritarme?— cruzó los brazos.

—Vas a trabajar con Potter.— dijo, su tono volviendo la frase una declaración y no una pregunta.

—Si.— él afirmó.

—Tú lo cuidarás.— ella dijo en en mismo tono.

—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza, mujer? Le aborrezco, ¿o eso de repente se te ha ido de la cabeza?— Snape dijo mordazmente.

—Escúchame, Severus Snape. No hay nada que puedas odiar en ese chico. Entiendo el deseo de protegerlo porque estamos en una guerra y por tu posición, pero no tienes que ser tan cruel.— McGonagall le dijo.

—No _quiero_ protegerlo, Minerva. Bien, tal vez lo haga, simplemente para verlo destruir al Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo, no me preocupo por él y no deseo protegerlo de nada, pero él es tan incapaz de mantenerse vivo.— Snape dijo, pero McGonagall negó con la cabeza.

—Pese a quien pese, lo proteges. Ya sea a causa de un juramento tomado, o por algo más, todavía lo proteges.

—Porque _tengo_ que hacerlo. Sabes eso.— Dijo Snape.

—En cualquier caso, Severus, deja ir tu odio. Podía haceros bien a los dos.— gruñó y salió de la habitación.

Snape una vez más vio la puerta ser cerrada de golpe. Suspiró, reunió su corrección pendiente y se retiró a su dormitorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Okay, aquí esta el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste. Si lo ha hecho, por favor deja un comentario. ¡Gracias! :]


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hey, hey. Disfrutad.
> 
> N/T: Creo que publicaré uno o dos capítulos a la semana, ya que se adapta bien a mi rutina.

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el banco de la mesa de Gryffindor entre Ron y Dean Thomas, quien también era gay y actualmente estaba saliendo con Seamus Finnegan, que era bisexual.

—¿Qué pasa, colega?— preguntó Ron a través de su boca llena de comida. Hermione, Ginny y todos los demás lo miraban con repugnancia.

—Tengo que volver esta noche. — Harry suspiró mientras robaba un poco de pavo del plato de Hermione. Sonrió cuando ella le dio una palmada en mano.

—¿Volver con los Dursleys o volver a ir?— preguntó Ron.

—Volver a ir.—Dijo Harry. —Necesita mostrarme el programa que hizo.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que estaréis haciendo?— preguntó Hermione.

—Algún tipo de entrenamiento para tenerme preparado para Voldemort. Otras cosas probablemente será investigación. Encontrar a los Motífagos, el escondite de Voldemort, cosas así. —les contó Harry.

—Todo eso suena muy útil.— dijo Hermione.

—Bien, seguro que será útil pero solo si él no me mata primero.— dijo Harry, tomando un panecillo de la cesta enfrente de él y untándole mantequilla.

—No va a matarte, Harry. — Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Hermione, solo porque tenemos que trabajar juntos, no significa que va a deshacerse todo su odio y convertirse en mi mejor amigo.— Harry enarcó una ceja y golpeó a Ron en la espalda cuando su amigo comenzó a asfixiarse con la comida con el comentario de Harry.

—Si tratas de ser amable y no peleas con él, entonces él no se enfadará. — dijo Hermione con total naturalidad.

Harry rodó los ojos. —¿Qué es lo que crees que he estado haciendo desde que empezó la escuela?¿Hechizándolo?— Hermione lo miró ceñuda. Él sacudió su cabeza y agarró su mochila. —Olvídalo. Me tengo que ir. Él tiene el programa que hicimos. Nos vemos luego.

Caminó fuera del Gran Comedor, subiéndose la mochila al hombro, y lentamente hizo su camino a las mazmorras. El profesor de Pociones en realidad no le había dicho que volviera; él no se había quedado el tiempo suficiente. Sabía que el horario estaría terminado y como había visto a Snape dejar la cena, pensó que ahora sería el mejor momento. Estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras cuando su lechuza nívea, Hedwig aterrizó en su hombro.

—¿No podrías haber ido al Gran Comedor cuando estaba allí?— dijo Harry, cogiendo sus entregas. Ella parecía fulminarle con la mirada y se acordó de Snape. —Voy a ver al Profesor Snape.¿Quieres venir? —Hedwig lo miró y luego se fue.—Cobarde.— murmuró y continuó su camino.

Examinó los objetos con curiosidad. La carta era de Molly Weasley, pero no sabía acerca del pequeño paquete marrón. Había una nota en la parte superior, pero no estaba firmada.

_H.P._

_Creo que esto puede ser de gran utilidad para ti. Buena suerte._

Frunció el ceño mientras releía la nota. ¿Quién había enviado esto, sea 'esto' lo que sea? No reconoció la letra, pero eso no significaba mucho. Había encantamientos para disfrazar la letra de una persona. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba parado fuera de los aposentos del Profesor Snape. Llamó y esperó, contemplando el paquete. Tendría que asegurarse de que era seguro antes de abrirla.

—¿Disfruta ignorándome, Potter?— la voz de Snape irrumpió en su cabeza y él salto.

—¿Perdón?— dijo Harry, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que él estaba extremadamente cerca de su más odiado profesor.

—Le dije que entrara tres veces.— Snape enarcó una ceja.

—Oh, perdón, señor. Estaba distraído. — dijo Harry y levantó su misterioso paquete.—Hedwig lo acaba de traer. No sé quién lo envió.

—Ya veo. Bien, venga aquí, Potter.— suspiró y dio un paso a un lado para dejar que Harry entrase.—Tenía la esperanza de que tendría el juicio de volver.

—Profesor, acerca de anoche. Quisiera disculparme.— dijo Harry y peleó con una risa cuando Snape le miró con una cerca enarcada. —Fui grosero y, también, tenía usted razón. Así que, lo siento, señor. Bueno, en realidad, no debería decir eso porque probablemente pasará.— balbuceó Harry. Si hubiera conocido a su profesor lo suficientemente bien, se habría dado cuenta de que Snape lo miraba con diversión.

—Potter, pare de hablar y siéntese.— ordenó Snape. Harry parpadeó antes de asentarse en la silla frente a la chimenea.

—Lo siento. —Harry dijo quedamente.

—Deje de disculparse, Potter. Acepto sus disculpas.— dijo Snape y Harry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. —Si usted tiene algún problema, me lo dice y veremos si puede ser arreglado.— dijo, entregándole un trozo de pergamino a Harry.

Harry miró el programa y jadeó. Se encontró con la expresión interrogadora de su profesor. —Trabajó en mi practica de Quidditch.

—¿Es eso un problema, Sr. Potter?— Snape enarcó una ceja.

—No, tan solo no pensé que trabajara en torno al Quidditch. — Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras examinaba el resto del programa.

—Contrariamente a la creencia popular, disfruto mirando los partidos. Además, yo diría que usted desearía mantener la única cosa que no está relacionada con la guerra o con Voldemort. — dijo Snape y Harry sonrió irónicamente.

—Cierto. Gracias.— dijo Harry.

—¿Hay algún problema con el programa? — preguntó Snape y Harry lo miró.

Lunes: Oclumancia — 6:30pm —8:30pm

Martes: Investigación — 6:300m — 7:00pm

Miércoles: Defensa — 6:30pm — 9:30pm

Jueves: Investigación — 6:30pm — 7:00pm

Viernes: Pociones — 6:30pm — 8:00pm

Sábados: Defensa/Oclumancia — 2:00pm — 5:00pm

Domingos: Investigación/Tarea/Corrección — 3:00pm —5:00pm

—No, está bien, señor. Tengo una pregunta sin embargo.— dijo Harry.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Qué va a ser investigación?

—Muchas cosas. Me ha hecho creer que usted y sus amigos están investigando los horrocruxes, ¿correcto? — Snape dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa y cruzando los brazos.

Harry asintió —Sí, señor.

—¿El director sabe acerca de esto? — preguntó Snape.

—No. No sabe que lo sabemos. — Harry sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Cómo supo de los horrocruxes? Ciertamente no está en ningún libro escolar estándar. — dijo Snape.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Tan solo hicimos un montón de exploración. Nos enteramos por casualidad.

—No me mienta, Potter. — gruñó Snape.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada. —Bien, si le digo lo que realmente pasó, nos quitará puntos y nos dará detención.

—¡Estas lecciones no funcionarán si no me dice lo que sabe! — Snape dijo lentamente.

—¡Puedo decirle lo que sé acerca de los Horrocruxes! ¿Por qué necesita conocer el libro? — gritó Harry.

—¡El libro podría ser útil, imbécil! — aulló Snape.—Eres igual que tu padre. Piensas que tienes razón en todo.

— _No_ me compare con mi padre. — Harry dijo enfadado, poniéndose de pie. —No me importa lo que he hecho pero no me compare con los Merodeadores.

Snape se puso delante de él y le agarró con fuerza de los bíceps. Harry se estremeció de dolor. —Finalmente se dio cuenta de que James Potter no era el héroe que usted pensaba, ¿verdad?

—Profesor, déjeme ir. — Harry dijo, luchando contra el profesor.

—Ahora, — Harry se volvió a estremecer mientras el agarre se apretaba. — Dígame que libro, chico.

—Profesor, déjeme. — dijo Harry y un pequeño gimoteo escapó de él. —Me está lastimando.

Se sorprendió cuando las manos desaparecieron. Levantó la mirada para ver que el profesor de Pociones se había sentado en el sofá y se había puesto la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Profesor? — Harry dijo suavemente.

—Déjeme ver los daños, Potter. — Snape suspiró, levantando la cabeza.

—Está bien, de verdad. — Harry trató de quitarle importancia.

—Potter.

—Bueno. — Harry dijo, se deslizó la túnica y entonces se quitó su camisa.

Snape agarró la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí y hacia abajo sobre el sofá con una gentileza que Harry no sabía que poseía. Snape suspiró otra vez cuando vio los moretones con forma de manos en los brazos del joven. Había herido a un estudiante, a un niño. Realmente se estaba convirtiendo en su padre.

—Me disculpo por esto, Potter. — Snape dijo y aplicó suavemente la solución para el moretón de su estudiante. No podía creer que hubiese herido a un estudiante, incluso si este era Harry Potter, perdición de su existencia.

—Está bien, profesor. — Harry se encogió de hombros, una vez más tratando de ignorar la estrecha proximidad entre ellos.

—No, no lo está. Te he lastimado, Potter. Lo entenderé si quieres decírselo...

—No, — le interrumpió Harry. —Está bien, honestamente. Usted no tenia esta intención. Además, yo estaba siendo un maleducado. Es en parte culpa mía también.

—Así que, ¿cómo descubristeis la existencia de los Horrocruxes?— preguntó Snape, alejándose y poniendo el ungüento lejos.

—Gracias, señor. — dijo Harry y se deslizó la camisa de vuelta, pero dejó su túnica donde estaba. —De todos modos, no fue demasiado difícil. Durante un tiempo me había estado preguntando acerca de Voldemort. Quiero decir, seguía siendo destruido por mí, más o menos, y, sin embargo, nunca moría. Siempre se mantenía con vida, tratando de volver. En verdad bastante irritante, de hecho.

—Sí, bastante. — Snape dijo fríamente. — ¿Cómo te condujo eso a los Horrocruxes?

—No lo hizo. Nunca había escuchado de un Horrocrux. — dijo Harry. — Al final de cuarto año, nosotros decidimos, 'nosotros' es Ron, Hermione y yo, nosotros decidimos que teníamos que empezar a hacer algo por nosotros mismos. Comenzamos tratando de encontrar una manera de destruirlo. Buscamos por meses, y en algún momento comenzamos a investigar también por qué él nunca murió totalmente.

—El verano antes de quinto año, cuando nos quedamos en Grimmauld Place, registramos en secreto los libros de la biblioteca de la familia Black. El Sr Weasley nos cogió la primera vez que estuvimos allí y nos prohibió que volviéramos porque los libros eran peligrosos. Por supuesto, no le escuchamos. Generalmente volvíamos por la noche. Necesitábamos saber si había algo allí, especialmente desde que los Black estaban realmente inmersos en las Artes Oscuras. Sirius también me contó que su hermano, Regulus, fue un Mortífago. Buscamos por algunas semanas pero no encontramos nada.

—Cuando volvimos a la escuela, comenzamos investigando la biblioteca entera, cuidadosamente, por supuesto, ya que Umbridge estaba allí. Sabíamos que Voldemort tenía algún modo de hacerse inmortal, o al menos algo parecido. Así, primero pensamos en el Elixir de la Vida, pero nunca tubo la Piedra Filosofal por lo que eso no era posible. Brevemente pensamos en la sangre de unicornio de primer año, pero eso no te hace inmortal. Habíamos investigado casi la biblioteca entera antes de que recordase el diario de segundo año que retenía la memoria de Tom Ryddle.

—Nunca tiene un momento aburrido, ¿no es así, Potter? — dijo Snape, enarcando una ceja.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —Créame. Aburrido sería más que bienvenido.

—Puedo imaginármelo.

—Así que, de cualquier manera, el diario. Eso no tenía sentido por completo para mí. Quiero decir, era solo una memoria pero estaba tomando la vida de Ginny y volviéndose real. Eso no tenía sentido. Ron, Hermione y yo comenzamos a pensar acerca de ello y supimos que nos faltaba una pieza enorme del puzle. Es aquí donde usted no puede castigarnos. — Harry miró a su profesor.

Snape le miró fijamente por unos momentos. —Muy bien.

—Bien. Así que, ya que no encontrábamos nada en la biblioteca, decidimos registrar la Sección Restringida. No pensamos que alguna vez fuéramos a encontrar nada hasta que encontré un libro allí una de las noches que fuimos. Se llamaba Magia Oscura del Alma. Fue escrito por Salazar Slytherin. Solía estar escrito en Español, pero lo cambió a Pársel cuando comenzó a ser condenado por lo que escribía. Todo el mundo pensó que se estaba volviendo malvado y tratando de hacer a Hogwarts una escuela dedicada a las Artes Oscuras. Formaba parte de la razón que hizo que los Fundadores se separaran.

—Él no lo había escrito porque fuera malvado. Estaba muy lejos de serlo, como estoy seguro de que usted sabe. Había descubierto todas estas cosas y quería compartirlas. No quería destruirlas así que simplemente las cambió de lenguaje para que nadie pudiera leerlas excepto las hablantes de Pársel. Sin embargo, fui capaz de cambiarlo de vuelta a Español. Tan solo tuve que tocarlo con mi varita y decir 'tradúcete' en Pársel. Nos enteramos acerca de los Horrocruxes en el libro y todo cobró sentido. El diario había tenido parte del alma de Voldemort en él; era un Horrocrux.

—Así que, eso es todo. ¿Es mortal? — preguntó Snape.

—No, todavía no. — Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No hizo solo uno. Ha hecho siete.

—¿Siete?

—Bueno, técnicamente seis pero siete no obstante. — dijo Harry.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Potter?— Snape entrecerró los ojos.

—No sabemos que son todos los Horrocruxes todavía. Estamos trabajando en ello. Sin embargo, conocemos un par de ellos. — le contó Harry. — A Voldemort le gustan las cosas valiosas. Le gusta el conocimiento de que posee algo precioso, algo que nadie tendrá jamás. Sin embargo, en ese entonces, también quería estar conectado con Hogwarts. Esta escuela fue su hogar y quería sentir que todavía era parte de ella. Hemos estado tratando de localizar objetos conectados con las Fundadores. Sabemos acerca de dos.

—La espada de Gryffindor estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore; la espada que extraí del Sombrero Seleccionador en segundo año en la Cámara. Pienso que la espada no es un Horrocrux.

—¿Y el segundo? — preguntó Snape.

— El relicario de Salazar Slytherin, que creemos que es un Horrocrux. Voldemort es un descendiente de Slytherin, el último descendiente vivo, de hecho. Estaba originariamente en posesión de su familia, pero estuvo perdido antes de que lo encontrara otra vez y lo tomara. Sólo tiene sentido que estaría seguro de obtener algo de sabemos ninguno que perteneciera los otros Fundadores pero conocemos un par de los otros. Hay un anillo que fue pasando a través de los antepasados de Voldemort. El anillo una vez perteneció a los Peverells. Creemos que el anillo es un Horrocrux, también.

—¿Algún otro?

—Sí. Aquí es donde entra el séptimo Horrocrux. Voldemort no sabía acerca de este porque nunca tuvo la intención de crearlo. Halloween de 1981. Dos asesinatos fueron cometidos esa noche y su alma se desgarró cuando mató a mi madre. Entonces la maldición rebotó de mí, incapacitándolo. Ese pedazo desgarrado de alma necesitaba un lugar para sobrevivir, por lo que se pegó a la cosa viviente más cercana en las proximidades. Se aferró a mí. Soy un Horrocrux. Está en mi cicatriz. — explicó Harry.

Miró a su profesor, quien parecía haber palidecido aún más. —¿Tú? — susurró Snape.

—Sí. — asintió Harry. —Voldemort no sabe esto. Esa pieza se me unió por si misma cuando me golpeó la Maldición Asesina. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore sabe esto, pero él tampoco me lo va a decir hasta que batalla final, cuando casi es demasiado tarde. La profecía es completamente cierta. Ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva. Es verdad. No podemos. Continuaremos luchando y yo puedo seguir poniéndolo el el estado el el que estaba antes de cuarto año pero él puede seguir volviendo y yendo detrás de mí. Esto nunca terminará hasta que todos los Horrocruxes sean destruidos. A fin de lograrlo, tengo que morir, y cuando lo haga, alguien más terminará con Voldemort. Es la única manera de matar a Voldemort.

Snape continuaba mirándolo fijamente. —Tiene que morir. — repitió con voz calmada.

Harry asintió de nuevo. —Le garantizo que Dumbledore sabe acerca de todo esto. Ha estado usando los últimos años y mi vida con los Dursleys para hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir los Horrocruxes y entonces caminar hacia mi muerte.

Snape continuó mirando fijamente a Harry, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba escuchando. ¿El chico estaba destinado a morir?¿Habría de morir con Voldemort?¿Antes de Voldemort?¿Después? Hubo silencio por un tiempo mientras Snape reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había oído hablar antes de darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en la posible muerte del Chico de Oro y estaba considerando si era una cosa mala o no.

Irritado, dijo —Váyase. — se apartó, levantándose.

—¿Qué? — dijo Harry, sorprendido.

—Fuera. De. Aquí.— dijo Snape lentamente. —Comenzaremos el lunes. Buenas noches, Potter.

—Pero...

—¡Fuera! — vociferó Snape y Harry huyó de la habitación.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Os diré ahora mismo, que me he inventado todas las cosas acerca de los cuervos en cuestión de minutos. :P Todo lo que quería era que Severus tuviera un familiar y se convirtió en, bueno, leedlo y veréis. :P

—De verdad, chicos. Está bien. Simplemente no me apetece ir a Hogsmeade. Id a divertiros. Id a Zonko y a Honeydukes y, no sé, empezad a salir. — Harry dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras sus amigos se sonrojaban profundamente.

—Si estas seguro, Harry. — dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió. —Lo estoy. Id.

—Muy bien. Adiós, Harry. — Hermione sonrió y se alejó con Ron, quien agitó la mano para despedirse.

Mientras desaparecían a través de las puertas, Harry vagó por el terreno sin rumbo fijo. Cuando el gran árbol junto al lago apareció ante su vista, se dirigió hacia él y se sentó debajo, apoyándose en el tronco. Estiró la pierna izquierda ante él y dobló la derecha, colgando un brazo sobre la rodilla. Contempló el Lago Negro. Como se estaba haciendo rápidamente más frío, el Calamar Gigante no estaba tan activo, por lo que se limitó a mirar fijamente el agua negra y calmada, ocasionalmente perturbada por una criatura bajo la superficie.

Sus pensamientos fueron a la deriva sobre algunos temas, finalmente llegando a establecerse en una mezcla entre Snape y su misterioso paquete, que sacó de su bolsillo. Hermione, Ron y él mismo había hecho todos los conjuros que conocían para determinar si era seguro. Los minutos pasaron mientras Harry se quedó mirando el paquete. Tomando un profundo aliento, Harry arrancó el envoltorio marrón y se quedó mirando la caja de madera en su mano. Frunció el ceño mientras lo examinaba, descubriendo una pequeña serpiente grabada en la parte superior.

Le dio la vuelta al pequeño cerrojo de oro y abrió la tapa. Jadeó al ver el contenido. Aposentado en un terciopelo verde yacía lo que él y sus amigos habían estado buscando por meses: el relicario de Salazar Slytherin.

—Oh. Dios. Mío. — Harry se quedó boquiabierto y levantó lentamente el relicario de la caja. Redondo y dorado, el relicario tenía intrincadamente grabado una serpiente verde en la superficie. Mientras lo sostenía, podía sentir y oír un tic-tac, y sabía que era el sonido del alma viviente de Voldemort.

No podía creer que tuvieran el relicario. Habían estado investigándolo y buscándolo alrededor de cinco meses. Y ahora lo tenían.¿Quién siquiera sabía acerca de ello?¿Quién sabía que tenía que enviárselo?

Mientras pensaba, una sonrisa de complicidad se apoderó de sus labios. —Kingsley.

Durante el verano, Harry había estrechado lazos con su padrino honorario, Remus Lupin, y con Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Jefe de Aurores. La Guardia, como lo había estado el verano antes de su quinto año, había vuelto, y era más segura que la última vez. Harry no había tenido permitido salir de la casa todo el verano, hasta que él había sido llevado a la Madriguera tres semanas antes del final de las vacaciones. Para prevenir que Harry perdiera completamente la razón, la Orden del Fénix instaló una conexión flú privada entre el doce de Grimmauld Place y el cuatro de Privet Drive. Era desconocida para el Ministerio, así que era segura. Todos los días miembros de la Orden venían a visitarle durante todo el día.

Harry odiaba no poder dejar el número cuatro, pero los miembros de la Orden ayudaron. Remus le ayudó a superar la muerte de su padrino, Sirius Black. Harry rápidamente vio que Remus como la figura paterna que Sirius había sido durante poco tiempo.

Kingsley, ya que era mayor que Remus, se convirtió en su mejor amigo de más edad o en un hermano mayor. Harry sabía que podía decirle cualquier cosa al Auror. Fue por esta razón que había dejado entrar a Kingsley en el secreto de los Horrocruxes. ¡Incluso había accedido a ayudar al final!

Mientras Harry miraba fijamente el relicario, se preguntó cómo Kingsley lo había encontrado. Sabían que una vez estuvo en Grimmauld Place, pero había sido tirado lejos cuando la casa fue limpiada el verano de antes de quinto año.

Todavía tenemos que descifrar cómo destruir los Horrocruxes. Harry suspiró, dejando el relicario de vuelta en la caja. Tenía el presentimiento de que la manera de destruir un Horrocrux era algo simple, pero no podía averiguarlo. Mientras sus pensamientos corrían, contemplaba el Lago Negro, y saltó cuando un cuervo aterrizó a su lado.

—Hola, — dijo Harry. El cuervo inclinó la cabeza y Harry asumió que había dicho 'hola'.—Así que, ¿quién te pertenece? Espera, una pregunta mejor.¿Eres de las Antiguas Lineas?

El cuervo balanceó su cabeza arriba y abajo en respuesta. Recordaba leer acerca de cuervos durante el verano. Había tres 'tipos' de cuervos. Estaban aquellos que habían llegado a existir en algún lugar del siglo diecinueve y se llamaban Cuervos Ingleses. Solo vivían en Inglaterra, ya que eran autóctonos de allí, y no podían sobrevivir en ningún otro lugar. Los Cuervos Ingleses no eran mascotas y no podían ser el familiar de ningún mago o bruja. Asimismo, tampoco se usaban para el correo. Eran salvajes y no poseían magia o poderes como los otros cuervos.

El segundo tipo de cuervos eran los Portadores. Estos eran ante todo usados para el correo. Podrían convertirse en mascotas, pero no tenían la magia necesaria para convertirse el familiares. Su magia estaba limitada al correo. Eran capaces de protegerse de ser atacados o interceptados durante una entrega. Además pueden proteger sus entregas de ser dañadas o destruidas. También serían capaces disfrazar sus entregas si fuera necesario.

El último tipo son los más conocidos, pero no había muchos. Son los cuervos de las Antiguas Lineas, también conocidos como Antiguos Cuervos. Se cree que existían incluso antes que Merlín, y que fue el mismo Merlín el que les dio muchos de sus poderes. Las Antiguas Lineas estaban en todas las partes del mundo, no solo en Gran Bretaña. Había Lineas en América, Australia, Canadá, Asia, y en todas partes. Los Antiguos Cuervos son los únicos que pueden ser familiares. De hecho, tienen que encontrar a una bruja o un mago para enlazarse en sus primeros cincuenta años o morirían. Eso es lo que ha estado pasando. La población de Antiguos Cuervos había disminuido gravemente en el último siglo porque muchos son incapaces de encontrar un humano para enlazarse.

Poseían muchas habilidades. Eran capaces de hablar e imitar otras voces. Tenían excelentes memorias y podrías decirle un mensaje y lo relataría exactamente igual al receptor. Entregaban correo. Son extremadamente inteligentes y fieramente leales. Son capaces de usar Antigua Magia para proteger a su humano. Eso era otro cosa. Un cuervo _nunca_ pertenecía _a_ un humano. Siempre era al revés; el humano pertenecía al cuervo. Los Antiguos Cuervos a menudo llaman a sus humanos, sus 'Protegidos'.

—¿Así que quién te pertenece?¿quién es tu 'Protegido'? — le preguntó Harry al cuervo.

—Soy el Protector de Severus Snape. — respondió el cuervo. El cuervo tenía una suave voz femenino con un poco de acento francés.

—Eres de las Antiguas Lineas Francesas, ¿no es así? — preguntó Harry, captando el acento.

—Sí, lo soy. Soy una de los últimos Franceses. — asintió.

—¿Cual es tu nombre? — dijo Harry.

—Me llamo Ivory.* — le dijo.

—Encantado de conocerte, Ivory. Soy Harry...

—Potter. — finalizó Ivory. —Sí, te conozco, querido.

Harry suspiró. —Como el resto del mundo.

—Sí, eres bien conocido. — dijo Ivory, y Harry sonrió, sabiendo que estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Así que, ¿eres el familiar de Snape? — dijo Harry, cambiando el tema efectivamente.

Ivory ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, la única indicación de que había reconocido el cambio de tema. —Sí, lo soy.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? Le he conocido durante seis años pero nunca te había visto antes. — dijo Harry con curiosidad.

—Le encontré cuando era un niño de no más de nueve años. — le contó Ivory. —Me pidió que me mantuviese alejada del Gran Comedor por miedo a que pudiera resultar perjudicada, inintencionaadamente o de otra manera. Cuando no estoy volando, estoy más veces que no en sus aposentos.

—Eso tiene sentido. ¿Qué hizo para que lo eligiera? — le preguntó Harry, viendo como el sedoso cuervo negro se asentaba cerca de él.

—No se hizo oficialmente mío hasta que empezó la escuela. No era capaz de enlazarme con él la primera vez que lo ví, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho. — dijo Ivory con voz triste.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó Harry.

—Su padre no me permitía estar cerca de Severus. Soy mágica y, como estoy segura de que ya sabes, su padre despreciaba cualquier cosa mágica. — dijo Ivory, mirándolo.

—Incluyendo a su propio hijo. — dijo Harry suavemente, recordando las breves memorias que había visto el año pasado el las lecciones de Oclumancia.

—Sí. — asintió Ivory. —Sin embargo, eso no significa que no vigilara a mi niño. Le protegía y le curaba cuando lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Con estas palabras, Harry recordó que los Antiguos Cuervos también tenían antigua magia curativa.

—Te convertiste en su mejor amiga. — dijo Harry, mirando hacia abajo al cuervo.

—Sí. Además de esa encantadora muchacha, Lily Evans, era su única amiga. Cuando su madre murió cuando tenía quince años, yo era todo lo que tenía, ya que Lily dejó su vida no mucho después.— Ivory suspiró.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando se convirtió en Motífago? —preguntó Harry.

—No le hablé durante cerca de una semana después de gritarle maldito asesino. — dijo Ivory y Harry se rió entre dientes con la imagen del Profesor Snape siendo reprendido por un cuervo. Estaba enfadada porque había tratado de que evitase ese camino pero nunca lo abandoné. Para el tiempo en que volví, él estaba en pánico porque habíamos estado separados demasiado. Estaba, desafortunadamente, cegada por la ira y fallé en pensar en las consecuencias de dejarlo por un extenso periodo. — dijo ella.

—¿Dónde fuiste? — dijo Harry.

—A nuestra casa de campo en Escocia. Snape Manor. — le contó Ivory.

—¿Manor? Pensaba que era pobre. — dijo Harry, esperando no sonar grosero.

—De niño, sí, lo era pero ya no. Se ha vuelto bastante adinerado con el paso de los años. No es nada comparado con lo que has heredado, pero es adinerado y vive bastante confortablemente. — le corrigió Ivory.

—Estaría feliz si pudiera dar la mitad de lo que tengo a los Weasleys. Ellos no lo cogerían, sin embargo. Así que hice lo siguiente mejor. — dijo Harry, mirando el lago de nuevo.

—¿Qué sería? — presionó Ivory, y Harry estaba seguro de que, si ella pudiera, habría enarcado una ceja al igual que su Protegido.

—Les dí a los gemelos mis ganancias del Torneo de los Tres Magos y ellos empezaron la tienda de bromas. Querían abrir una cuenta para que pudiera sacar provecho, pero les convencí de que no lo hicieran. En su lugar, muchos de los beneficios van a la bóveda de la familia Weasley, secretamente, por supuesto. La Sra Weasley les mataría por darles los beneficios y me mataría a mi por darles a los gemelos el dinero. — explicó Harry.

—Eso es algo honorable de hacer. — dijo Ivory. —Fue muy generoso de tu parte darles tus ganancias.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No lo necesitaba y no lo quería. No quería recordar a Cedric cada vez que gastase algo de dinero. Además, como les dije a ellos, necesitamos risas estos días.

—Sí, estos son días oscuros. Estás en lo correcto. Felicidad y risas necesitan existir tanto como sea posible mientras pasamos a través de esta guerra. — convino Ivory.

—Bien, no vamos a estar más cerca de acabar con ella por que Snape y yo no podemos trabajar juntos. Uno de nosotros, si no los dos, acabará muerto. Simplemente no podemos llevarnos bien. Me odia demasiado. — Harry suspiró.

—Él no te odia, querido. — dijo Ivory.

—Ciertamente tiene una forma única de mostrar que le gusto. — dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

—Dale una oportunidad, querido. Tú, de entre todas las personas, deberías saber que su vida ha sido de todo menos fácil. — le dijo Ivory.

—Lo sé. Es demasiado difícil. Quiero ser su amigo. Pienso que sería un amigo increíble. — dijo Harry, suspirando de nuevo.

Ivory le estudió. —¿Deseas su amistad? — preguntó suavemente.

—Si tengo una oportunidad, por supuesto. Le he respeto desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, se está probando casi imposible ser su amigo. Lo he intentado, pero creo que hay demasiada historia como para intentar cambiar ahora. — dijo Harry, asintiendo. —Cuando estuve allí el viernes, nos estuvimos llevando bien por un rato cuando estaba explicándole acerca de los Horrocruxes, pero entonces el volvió a ser el Snape de siempre y me echó. No sé que pasó.

—Las lecciones comenzarán mañana, ¿no? — inquirió Ivory.

—Sip, y es Oclumancia. Perfecto. — gimió Harry.

—La Oclumancia requiere confianza, ¿no es así? — le preguntó Ivory.

Harry asintió. —Él no confía en mí en absoluto, por una buena razón, y yo no confío plenamente en él, también por una buena razón. Eso es el por qué nunca funcionará. Nosotros nunca confiaremos completamente el uno en el otro.

De repente, un viento helado se levantó y Harry se envolvió con sus brazos, tiritando. —¡Niño tonto! — exclamó Ivory. —Aquí fuera con tan solo tu jersey. Vamos. Adentro de una vez.

—Si no te importa mi pregunta, ¿por qué vienes conmigo? — preguntó Harry, abriéndose paso a través de las grandes puertas de roble de la fachada.

—Parecía que te vendría bien un poco de compañía. Además, es imprudente deambular solo, sobre todo afuera. — dijo Ivory, acicalándose su ala mientras Harry caminaba a través del Hall de entrada. —Es hora de almorzar. Ve al Gran Comedor. — instruyó y Harry obedeció sin ninguna pregunta. Ivory era casi como un Snape femenino. Eran tan parecidos.

Ya que era un fin de semana con visita a Hogsmeade, el Comedor estaba casi vacío, con tan solo unos pocos de los estudiantes más jóvenes en cada mesa. Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde solo había dos alumnos de primero sentados en el extremo opuesto, con las cabezas juntas y cuchicheando. Harry agarró unos pocos bocadillos y algo de ensalada y comenzó a comer mientras Ivory dejaba su hombro y se sentaba al lado de su plato.

—Así que, dijiste que me habías estado vigilando por un tiempo. ¿Por qué? — preguntó Harry después de un breve momento de silencio.

—Sí, he estado vigilándote desde el primer día que entraste en esta escuela, hace ya seis años. — asintió Ivory y comió el trozo de jamón que Harry estaba tendiéndole. —He estado vigilándote para protegerte, al igual que Severus.

—¿Protegiéndome? Pero es Snape tu Protegido, no yo. — Harry frunció el ceño.

—En efecto. Sin embargo, a cualquiera que él eliga proteger, yo también le protegeré. — le dijo Ivory.

—Él no eligió protegerme. Dumbledore le dijo que lo hiciera. Tenían que asegurarse de que El Elegido sobreviviera lo suficiente como para matar a Voldemort. — dijo Harry con amargura, terminandóse un bocadillo de pavo.

—Recibió instrucciones para hacerlo, sí, pero él además eligió hacerlo. — dijo Ivory. —Se preocupa por ti, a su manera. Es simplemente demasiado imbécil como para mostrarlo.

Harry rió, inconsciente de los ojos negros mirando con curiosidad sus interacciones con Ivory. Harry acarició suavemente al cuervo y le dio otro trozo de jamón mientras él se comía otro bocadillo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba comiendo más de lo usual, y siguió hablando con Ivory hasta que Ron y Hermione volvieron. Les saludó con la mano y la dijo adiós a Ivory. Vio como ella voló a través del Comedor y aterrizó en la mesa de los profesores al lado del Profesor Snape. Trabó sus ojos en el Profesor antes de que Snape se colocase de nuevo su usual máscara de indiferencia.

Harry suspiró ante la helada mirada y se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban deslizándose en el banco opuesto al suyo. Inmediatamente vio que sus amigos se setaron más juntos de lo que era normal. Subrepticiamente les enarcó una ceja. —Así que, ¿cómo estaba el pueblo?

—Lo mismo de siempre. Deberían abrir una tienda nueva. — Hermione dijo casualmente mientras ella también comía bocadillos.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué sus amigos no le decían que estaban saliendo? No es como si lo desaprobara. De hecho, estaba encantado(como el resto de la escuela debía estar).

—Bien, voy a hacer la tarea. Hasta luego. — dijo Hermione y dejó el Gran Comedor.

—Voy a encontrar a Seamus y Dean. Adiós, colega. — dijo Ron unos minutas más tarde y también se fue.

Harry frunció otra vez el ceño y suspiró mientras veía a sus amigos alejarse. ¿Por qué no se lo decían? No tenía ningún sentido. Alejó el plato y apoyó un codo en la mesa, poniendo la cabeza en su mano. Esto no era lo que tenía en la cabeza cuando les dijo que empezaran a salir. No llegó a decirles acerca del relicario. Mientras estaba sentado allí, se volvió extremadamente consciente de unos ojos mirándole mientras su propietario hablaba tranquilamente con un cuervo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ivory significa marfil, y no he cambiado porque es un nombre propio.
> 
> N/A: Este capítulo es uno de los más importantes que he escrito hasta ahora. :P ¡Hasta luego!


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Así que, aquí tenéis el Capítulo 4 :P Disfrutad.  
> N/T: Si está entre comillas y en cursiva, "así", significa que están hablando en pársel.

Harry entró en Pociones al día siguiente y apenas logró detenerse de boquear. Ni Ron ni Hermione le habían esperado en el almuerzo para bajar a las mazmorras, causando que él entrara solo a la clase de Pociones.  
  
Al entrar, inmediatamente vio que muchos habían cambiado sus asientos. Ya que las pociones que harían este año eran más volátiles y peligrosas, habían sido colocados en mesas de dos en vez de las anteriores de tres. Harry y Ron habían estado en una mesa con Hermione, y Neville Longbottom junto a ellos y Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan al otro lado.  
  
Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. Ron y Hermione estaban en la mesa de Ron y Harry. Parvati Patil estaba con Neville en la mesa de Neville y Hermione y el único lugar sobrante era con Draco Malfoy. No le importaba ser el compañero de Draco ya que se habían convertido en … todavía no amigos, pero rivales de escuela en vez de enemigos jurados. Draco había dejado claro que estaba del lado de la Luz cuando se las arregló para llegar al Ministerio de Magia en junio y salvó tanto la vida de Harry como la de Neville.  
  
Draco había estado en el ala hospitalaria con Harry, y habían declarado una tregua. Habían vuelto a la amistosa rivalidad que habían tenido en primer año, excepto que se llevaban bien. Todavía había el usual lanzamiento de insultos y tiradas de bromas, pero ahora todo era para divertirse y no con la intención de herirse.  
  
Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry caminó a la parte de delante de la habitación y se sentó al lado de Draco, colocando su mochila en el suelo, junto a la mesa.  
  
Draco enarcó una ceja. —¿Qué pasa, Potter?¿Tus amigos te han abandonado?  
  
—Más o menos. — dijo Harry y Draco ojeó hacia atrás a Ron y Hermione.  
  
—Están saliendo, ¿no es así? — asumió Draco.  
  
—Sip. Ocurrió ayer en Hogsmeade, excepto que no quieren decirme que están saliendo por alguna razón a pesar de que de hecho les dije que empezaran a salir antes de que fueran al pueblo. — asintió Harry.  
  
Vieron que Snape enarcó brevemente una ceja hacia la nueva disposición de asientos. —Hoy estaremos empezando Veritaserum. Toma una semana de elaborar y cuando se prepara correctamente causa que el que lo beba solo diga la verdad por un tiempo. Estaremos tomando muestras para que no se equivoquen, amenos que prefieran ser envenenados por sus propias creaciones. Trabajad con vuestro compañero y elaborad un caldero. Comenzad. — le dijo Snape a la clase en su usual tono helado de voz y todos salieron en desbandada a empezar.  
  
—Aquí. Comienza rebanando cuatro raíces de margarita. — dijo Draco mientras encendía un fuego bajo su caldero y añadía dos vasos de agua. Puso la raíz de Valeriana cerca y comenzó a cortarla en cubitos. —Así que, ¿qué está pasando? No hemos hablado en realidad en un par de semanas.  
  
—Seh, he estado ocupado. Tengo que trabajar con tu padrino. — dijo Harry, poniendo sus delgadas rebanadas de dos en dos.  
  
—¿De verdad? — Draco enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
  
—Cállate, Draco. Me odia. Nosotros trabajando juntos difícilmente va a terminar bien. — dijo Harry, dejando caer ocho gotas de sangre de sirena en el caldero. Le había dicho a Draco que no odiaba al Profesor Snape por mucho que soliera hacerlo y, mientras Draco se burlaba de él sin piedad acerca de ello, lo apoyó y había amenazado con juntarles a la fuerza si Harry no hacía algo.  
  
—No te odia. — dijo Draco, revolviendo la poción hasta que se volvió amarilla, mientras Harry medía el polvo de asfódelo.  
  
—¿Por qué la gente continúa diciendo eso? — dijo Harry con exasperación, mientras espolvoreaba el asfódelo en la superficie de la poción.  
  
—¿Quien más lo ha dicho? — preguntó Draco.  
  
—Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Hagrid, Ivory. — Harry enumeró a los que continuamente le decían que el profesor de Pociones no le odiaba.  
  
—¿Ivory?¿Como el familiar de Snape, Ivory? — dijo Draco, removiendo haciendo un ocho en su caldero, ambos viendo como cambiaba lentamente de color.  
  
—¿Hay más Ivorys en la escuela? — Harry enarcó una ceja. — De todos modos, sip. El cuervo de Snape, Ivory. ¿Porqué?  
  
—Bien, tan solo pensé que era extraño. Quiero decir, Ivory no habla con muchos aparte de con Snape. Habla con Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, y conmigo. Eso es todo. Ni siquiera habla con mi padre o cualquiera de los otros Slytherins. — dijo Draco y dejó caer dos pétalos de rosa negra.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros. —Me dijo que había estado vigilándome y protegiéndome porque Snape me protegía.  
  
Harry se perdió los ojos extremadamente abiertos de Draco mientras dejaba caer una escama de basilisco machacada. La poción burbujeó y se volvió del requerido azul oceánico. —Ahora hervirá a fuego lento durante tres días. — dijo Draco y ambos lanzaron encantamientos protectores al caldero. —Ahora, sobre lo que dijo Ivory.  
  
—¿Qué acerca de eso? — preguntó Harry mientras limpiaban.  
  
—¿Fueron esas las palabras exactas que usó? — dijo Draco.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño. —Umm, seh. Eso creo. ¿Por qué?  
  
—Por ninguna razón. Tan solo curiosidad. — Draco sacudió la cabeza.  
  
Harry rodó los ojos. —Eres bastante irritante, Draco, ¿sabias eso?  
  
Draco se encogió de hombros. —Eso intento.  
  
—Yo creo que es natural. — dijo Harry.  
  
—Me hieres, Harry. —dijo Draco, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.  
  
Harry le miró con diversión y sacudió la cabeza. —Necesitas que tu ego se desinfle, de todos modos.  
  
—¡Oh, que dolor! Cómo llegamos a ser amigos está más allá de mi. — dijo Draco dramáticamente.  
  
—¿Amigos? — dijo Harry con seriedad.  
  
—Seh. — asintió Draco.  
  
—¿Nos consideras amigos? — preguntó Harry.  
  
—Bueno, si. En realidad eres mi único amigo. — dijo Draco, mirando a cualquier parte excepto a Harry.  
  
—Simplemente pensé que eramos rivales amistosos, como en primer año. Bueno, sin los intentos de que el otro sea expulsado. — dijo Harry.  
  
—Es un poco difícil pensar cualquier otra cosa ahora. — Draco sonrió abiertamente y Harry se rió entre dientes.  
  
—Limpiad vuestra zona de trabajo y luego salid. — dijo Snape. —La poción debe hervir a fuego lento durante tres días. Salid.  
  
—Voy a bajar a la Cámara. ¿Quieres venir? — preguntó Harry mientras dejaban la clase, habiendo limpiado ya.  
  
—No, tengo práctica de Quidditch. El partido contra Ravenclaw se avecina. Té veré más tarde. — dijo Draco y se separaron en en Hall de Entrada.  
  
—Nos vemos. — dijo Harry y se dirigió al baño de chicas en el segundo piso.  
  
Por alrededor de año y medio, casi dos años ya, Harry había estado volviendo a la Cámara de los Secretos. Se las había arreglado para tener la Cámara completamente limpia... bueno, tan limpia como podía estar la Cámara. Había recolectado todo lo posible del Basilisco muerto. Se aseguró de que todo quedara preservado de manera que siempre se podría utilizar. Además exploró todos los túneles, finalmente encontrando uno que daba a un conjunto de habitaciones. Estaba claro que Salazar Slytherin había creado aposentos en la Cámara para poder quedarse allí a veces.  
  
Todavía estaba descubriendo cosas en los aposentos, pero había encontrado mucho ya. Los aposentos consistían en un dormitorio, un baño, un estudio, una biblioteca, una cocina y una sala de estar con chimenea. Harry había descubierto que la chimenea estaba conectada a la Red Flú de Hogwarts, así que Harry por lo general usaba la conexión flú desde y hacia la Cámara.  
  
Había muchos libros escritos por Slytherin en la biblioteca y aún más escritos por el propio Merlín. También había un buen número escritos por los otros Fundadores. En el estudio, Harry había descubierto varios diarios personales de Slytherin. Sin embargo, estaban en su mayoría en pársel así que Harry estaba trabajando lentamente en su traducción.  
  
Siseando la contraseña, Harry esperó a que los sumideros se detuvieran y la entrada apareciera. Finalmente todo estuvo quieto y Harry saltó por el agujero. Había encantado el final para que frenara y te dejara cuidadosamente en el suelo, a diferencia del brusco aterrizaje de su segundo año. Había limpiado todos los pequeños huesos de animales que habían estado en la cámara de entrada.  
  
Caminó por el túnel, habiendo limpiado también los escombros del derrumbe de su segundo año. Una vez más silbó en la entrada a la cámara principal, dónde había combatido al Basilisco, Harry bajó las escaleras y comenzó a caminar sin prisas por el suelo de piedra. Las paredes y el techo todavía estaban húmedos pero Harry los había encantado para que no goteasen al suelo, manteniéndolo seco. La docena de estatuas de serpientes que recubrían el suelo estaban de nuevo limpias y secas, al igual que la gran cara de piedra de Salazar Slytherin de la que había surgido el Basilisco.  
  
Cambiando el agua por el líquido fresco del Lago Negro, el lugar estaba casi habitable. Había movido unas pocas sillas y una mesa al área abierta dónde Ginny Weasley había yacido luchando por su vida. Había traído a sus amigos a la cámara muchas veces pero por lo general prefería ir solo. La Cámara casi se había convertido en un lugar de consuelo y solía odiar compartirlo.  
  
Dejando caer su mochila en una de las sillas al pasar, Harry continuó por los túneles, en dirección a los aposentos secretos de Slytherin. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un cuadro en blanco y negro de una gran cobra, un león, un cuervo y un tejón. Al principio, Harry se había sorprendido de ver a todas las mascotas de la escuela en un cuadro, pero se recuperó cuando supo que era la manera de Slytherin de mantener a sus amigos junto a él.  
  
— _"Hola, Cecelia,"_ — siseó Harry a la serpiente. La cobra inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo y volvió a dormirse.  
  
—Ónice. — le dijo al cuervo.  
  
—Sombra. — Sonrió hacia el tejón.  
  
—Hola, Benji, — le dijo al león. —Unidad.— y el cuadro se abrió. Sabía que probablemente no necesitaba una contraseña pero no quería corre ningún riesgo.  
  
Agitando su varita, Harry encendió el fuego y se desplomó en el sofá verde oscuro, apoyando sus ahora solo-vestidos-por-calcetines pies en la mesita de caoba. Notó que había un diario abierto al lazo de un trozo de pergamino y se dio cuenta de que había tenido que salir temprano el otro día y no pudo terminar la traducción. Recogiendo el diario, pergamino, pluma y tintero, Harry procedió a terminar de leer y traducir las páginas.  
  
************  
  
Harry maldijo por décima vez mientras corría por las mazmorras. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en la Cámara y ahora llegaba tarde a su primera lección con Snape.  
  
Y tenía que ser Oclumancia de entre todas las cosas, pensó Harry con amargura. Se deslizó hasta parar frente al retrato de Salazar Slytherin.  
  
—Llegas tarde. — dijo Salazar.  
  
—Ya lo sé. Estaba preocupado ¿Está Snape aquí? — dijo Harry, recuperando el aliento.  
  
—¡Ven aquí, Potter! — gritó Snape desde el interior haciendo a Harry gemir.  
  
—¿Porqué intento tener esperanzas? — le dijo Harry a Salazar.  
  
—Solo Merlín sabe. Es mejor que entres antes de que él salga aquí. — Salazar negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes de diversión.  
  
—Buena idea. — Harry asintió con la cabeza. —Hasta luego, Salazar. — dijo al entrar a los aposentos.  
  
—Buena suerte, señor Potter. — oyó decir a Salazar mientras el retrato se cerraba.  
  
Harry fulminó a la puerta. —Bromista. —murmuró.  
  
—Estoy encantado de que finalmente decidió honrarnos con su insufrible presencia,— dijo una voz familiar, arrastrando las palabras, goteando desprecio y sarcasmo.  
  
Harry se volvió para encarar a Snape, frunciendo el ceño. —Lo siento, señor, pero yo–  
  
—No estoy de humor para explicaciones sin sentido o disculpas inútiles. — espetó Snape y la mirada de Harry se intensificó. —Entonces, voy a suponer que el director estaba en lo correcto y, ¿no sabes nada acerca de la Oclumancia?  
  
—Si, señor. — dijo Harry monótonamente.  
  
—¿Entonces por qué nunca dijiste nada el año pasado? — dijo Snape fuertemente.  
  
—¿Cómo podría hacerlo contigo atacándome cada tres segundos? Incluso si lo hubiera intentado, ¡no me habría escuchado o creído! — gritó Harry. —¡No se me puede echar toda la culpa!¡Usted es tan culpable como yo!  
  
—¡Por supuesto! ¡Nada puede ser culpa de Harry Potter! ¡Ser el Chico–Que–Vivió le exime de todas y cada una de sus faltas! —gritó Snape.  
  
—¡Eso no es lo que he dicho! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡No entiendo por qué Dumbledore piensa que esto es posible! ¡Me odias demasiado!  
  
—¡Como si tú no me odiaras, Potter!  
  
—¡Ahora mismo estoy encontrando difícil no hacerlo!  
  
—Siempre y cuando sea mutuo, Potter. Ahora, siéntese. Ésta no será un sesión práctica. — dijo Snape, con su voz volviendo a la normalidad, pero Harry aún podía oír la ira aplastante escondida en sus palabras.  
  
Harry lo fulminó, pero se sentó en la misma silla que había usado antes. Observó como Snape sacó un grueso tomo de un estante y lo dejaba caer en el regazo de Harry. —Lea los dos primeros capítulos. Trata de terminar en el tiempo asignado, a pesar de lo difícil que sea. — le dijo Snape y Harry frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca para discutir, pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedó en silencio.  
  
Snape le lanzó una mirada de 'es mejor callarse' antes de caminar hacia su escritorio para corregir ensayos. Harry suspiró y abrió el libro de Oclumancia y Legeremancia.  
  
—Um, ¿profesor? — dijo Harry antes de comenzar a leer. Snape lo miró. —¿Va a enseñarme Legeremancia?  
  
—Sería beneficioso. — dijo Snape, asintiendo.  
  
Harry asintió a su ves antes de volverse hacia el libro, empezando el primer capítulo. Un tenso silencio cayó sobre la sala, perturbado por el tic-tac del reloj, el rasgueo de la pluma de Snape y el pasar de las páginas del libro. Harry estaba rígido y tenso mientras estaba sentado allí leyendo. Trató de relajarse, pero no pudo. Estaba en una habitación con Snape. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a relajarse?  
  
Los minutos pasaban lentamente, a pesar de que estaba completamente absorto en el libro. Era extrañamente interesante y finalmente entendió la Oclumancia. Ahora, si podía transferir ese conocimiento a una lección práctica era una cuestión diferente, pero tenía la sensación de que las lecciones de Oclumancia resultarían mejor en esta ocasión.  
  
Eventualmente las dolorosas dos horas llegaron a su fin justo cuando Harry estaba a medio camino a través del segundo capítulo. Vagamente registrando que Snape se movía, pero su atención y concentración se centraban en las palabras antes que en él.  
  
—Bien, Potter, — se mofó Snape y Harry lo miró con rabia. —Parece que cuando tus pequeños amigos no están para distraerle y realmente utiliza la poca inteligencia que pueda tener, es capaz de completar incluso las tareas más simples.  
  
Harry miró pero una vez más no dijo nada. —¿Tiene todo lo que ha leído atascado en esa dura cabeza suya?  
  
—Si. — dijo Harry entre dientes. —Lo entiendo mejor ahora.  
  
—Terminará de leerlo cuando tengamos la próxima lección de Oclumancia y luego vamos a ver si entiende todo tan bien como cree. ¡Fuera! —dijo Snape, arrebatándole el libro a Harry.  
  
Refunfuñando entre dientes, Harry agarró su bolso y salió de los aposentos, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de Salazar para que volviera.  
  
Harry no dejó de caminar, pero se abrió paso hacia arriba de la escuela, llegando finalmente a la Torre de Astronomía sin ningún reconocimiento de donde sus pies lo habían llevado. Dejó caer la mochila al suelo con un suspiro y se acercó a la verja. Apoyando los antebrazos en el metal y entrelazando sus dedos, se inclinó hacia delante y se quedó mirando el anochecer. La noche caía rápidamente, fundiéndolo todo en las sombras. Mientras miraba a través de la tierra, vio una mancha de oscuridad que era más densa que el resto y estaba aparentemente en movimiento. No le tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer el movimiento oscuro como Ivory, quien finalmente se estableció en la barandilla junto a él.  
  
—Hey, Ivory. — saludó Harry tranquilamente.  
  
—Hola, Harry Potter. — Ivory inclinó la cabeza y Harry sonrió un poco ante el habitual uso de su nombre completo. —¿Cómo os fue en vuestra primera lección, querido?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Nos gritamos. Yo leí y él corrigió. Discutimos. Me echó. Vine aquí. — resumió amargamente.  
  
—¿Así que no fue bien?  
  
—Bueno, esta vez no terminó conmigo teniendo un frasco arrojado a mi cabeza o mi cuerpo tirado en el pasillo, así que creo que es una mejora respecto al año pasado,— dijo Harry con un toque de sarcasmo a pesar de ser cierto. Su última lección de Oclumancia el año pasado no había terminado bien. También había sido el incidente del Pensadero así que no era de extrañar que hubiera sido un final peor para una lección de lo era habitual. Snape le había lanzado un frasco de cucarachas a la cabeza (pero falló, por suerte) y luego procedió a tirar a Harry de la habitación al pasillo.  
  
—Por lo que sé, el año pasado no es un buen ejemplo para comparar nada. — dijo Ivory y Harry resopló.  
  
—El año pasado fue un completo desastre. — Harry suspiró, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos lejos de su desastroso quinto año.  
  
—Si, eso he oído. — asintió Ivory. Se quedaron es silencio un tiempo antes de que Ivory volviese a hablar. —Va a mejorar, querido. Vosotros dos lo haréis mejorar y tendréis que luchar por lo que queréis.  
  
Harry la miró. —¿Por qué eso suena como una pista sobre el futuro? —Enarcó una ceja.  
  
—Las Antiguas Lineas Francesas tienen sangre de Vidente y son capaces de ver el futuro de su Protegido y aquellos que están conectados a ellos. — le dijo Ivory.  
  
—Esto es ridículo. Eso no está en ninguno de los libros que he leído y no estoy conectado a Snape. Él prefería soportar la maldición Cruciatus todos los días por el resto de su vida antes de convertirse en mi amigo o cualquier otra cosa aparte de lo que somos ahora... lo que demonios sea. — dijo Harry.  
  
—Como he dicho, lo haréis y tendréis que luchar. — dijo Ivory ominosamente.  
  
Harry entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella. —¿Qué es exactamente por lo que voy a luchar, además de lo obvio?  
  
—Una nueva vida. — dijo Ivory, con la cabeza inclinada, y Harry sabía que estaría sonriendo si pudiera. No tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada antes de que Ivory despegara y se desvaneciera en la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: He tenido algunos problemas personales, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Okay, aquí esta el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste. Si lo ha hecho, por favor deja un comentario. ¡Gracias! :]


End file.
